


Filling Out and Fitting In

by Resy_Lesy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anorexia, Cheek Squishing, Eating Disorders, Gen, M/M, there's a hint of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resy_Lesy/pseuds/Resy_Lesy
Summary: It's not often their busy lives allow for Qrow and Clover to simply hang out with each other, but on the one day they can, Clover just can't get Qrow's squishy face out of his mind.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	Filling Out and Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> If you compare Qrow’s current model to his original one you can see his cheeks have filled out more. Whether this is an animation error or intentional, an effect of stopping drinking or eating more, this I know not, but what I do know is that I want Clover to squish his cheeks.
> 
> So I wrote about Clover squishing his cheeks.
> 
> In other news, massive credit to darthpastel and lieu-rey on tumblr for helping me write this and keep the flow of the story consistent and respectful. This story does deal slightly with Qrow's (personally headcanoned) anorexia, as stated in the description, and if Clover turns out to be evil like some people fear, this is now taking place in an AU where that never happens, and they're in the early stages of a relationship. Enjoy!

“You’re not paying attention,” Qrow said, put out with Clover’s focus being elsewhere. Clover’s gaze instantly snapped up from his Scroll, switching over to Qrow’s face with an easy smile.

Qrow laid on his back across Clover’s couch, perpendicular to where Clover spoke from on his bed. “Oh, sorry. Just lost in thought.”

Qrow’s pout turned to a frown. “I thought you invited me over here so I could show off something I’m actually good at while we both had some free time. You _know_ I’ve only got like an hour here,” Qrow said, turning his Scroll to sleep mode and setting it on the coffee table. The game that was being simulcasted onto Clover’s television flicked off in turn. Qrow shifted into a more comfortable position, interlacing his fingers behind his head. “What’s got you so occupied, anyways? Amity?”

Clover shook his head, swinging himself off of his bed and dropping his Scroll on the comforter. “Actually, I was thinking about you,” Clover said as he settled his body atop Qrow’s, propping himself up on his right elbow. That same, easy smile was back in place, and Qrow’s cheeks tinged pink. He glanced over at the television, avoiding Clover’s eyes. Sometimes, Qrow hated how easy he was to fluster.

“Now that’s what I like to see!” Clover praised, his free hand coming up and cupping Qrow’s cheek. Qrow cut his gaze back to Clover, fighting down his blush with a deadpan glare.

Qrow’s smirk soon appeared, though, and he had enough fight left in him to banter. “And why are you so fascinated with me?” he asked, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as Clover traced his fingertips down Qrow’s face.

Qrow bit the inside of his cheek as Clover unassumingly stroked the shell of his ear, not letting his blank expression flicker with the enjoyment of the thrill that ran through him.

“Your face is really handsome, for one thing,” Clover said unabashedly, and Qrow’s eyes snapped open in surprise. Normally the compliment went to his stubble. Clover’s mint gaze never left Qrow’s, an emotion Qrow couldn’t quite place shining from within. “You were practically skin and bones when we first met. You’ve really filled out.” He patted Qrow’s cheek for emphasis.

For a horrible, terrible second, Qrow was back in the field. His stomach cramped as he went without food for days, surviving on grubs as a bird to get by, feathers falling out and limbs turning to twigs as he transformed back. Collapsing in Ozpin’s office and waking up with a drip in his arm, Glynda’s worried face the first thing he saw. Being reintroduced to solid food over the course of his stay.

He was back in Beacon, desperately chasing the high of the compliments from those girls, toning his legs and his arms and his stomach, trying to get thinner, thinner, thinner. Lean, taut muscle, no fat to speak of. Being sat down by the rest of his team, anger sparking in Raven’s eyes, concern in Tai’s, fear from Summer. The _tears_ from Summer as she begged him to eat anything at all. They _needed_ -

Back in the Tribe, an elder scolding him for eating so much when they had so little. How was he going to grow big and strong if he ate like the pigs they slaughtered? How was he going to protect them like his big sister did if he couldn’t control himself? What use was he at all if he grew lazy and _fat_?

Qrow jerked himself back to reality as Clover called his name, his own hand reaching down and clutching at Clover’s. His stomach hurt. Why did his stomach hurt?

“I-is that bad?” Qrow asked, after a moment, his voice nearly cracking.

Clover blinked at him before breaking out into a surprised laugh. “Are you _kidding_ me? I love it!” Clover beamed at him, and something warm blossomed in Qrow’s chest. “You’ve got cute, chubby cheeks now. It’s _adorable_.” Clover pinched the leftmost one, tweaking the flesh betwixt his fingers.

Qrow squirmed slightly in his grasp, trying to pull away from Clover, the warmth dissipating. “H-hey, ease up there.” Something insidious crawled up his gut.

Clover’s other hand left his chin and pinched Qrow’s free cheek, grinning like a loon. He just couldn’t get over the adorable spread of pink across the Hunter’s face. “Aw, come on. You’ve got pudgy baby cheeks.”

“ _Stop it_.”

Clover froze before pulling back and sitting up, resting on his haunches on Qrow’s thighs and raising his hands in peace. Qrow, meanwhile, turned his head to the side, taking slow breaths as the red faded from his cheeks.

“I’m sorry -” Clover began, lowering his arms, only to be cut off as Qrow held up a hand.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Qrow mumbled, gently massaging his jaw. Soreness began to seep into the muscle, but the residual pain really wasn’t what ate at him.

“Old injury?” Clover guessed.

Qrow grimaced, weighing the pros and cons in his mind. He’d already told Clover about his Semblance, so what was one more secret out in the open? “Worse,” Qrow admitted. Why was it so easy to trust him? Why did he so desperately want to? “I had anorexia.” It was Ozpin who first gave name to his disorder, not that Qrow particularly wanted to remember the gentle way Ozpin had held him when he cried.

Clover’s face went slack. “Brothers, Qrow, I’m so sorry. I didn’t. . . bring up old feelings, did I?” Clover’s voice turned very soft, unsure of how to approach such a delicate beast.

“It’s just. . . I need a moment. I’m not gonna relapse.” Qrow shot Clover a weak smile to cover up for the fear etching its way into his heart. Qrow’s words were a complete and utter bold-faced lie, and he could feel himself spiralling. His cheeks weren’t cute. Where was the handsome, lean Hunter people fell for? Hidden beneath all that _fat_.

“I know you won’t.” Clover, as always, was quick to reassure him, driving Qrow’s insecurities away. “I’ve seen you around Atlas. You’re eating, you’re fitting in, you’re -” Clover laid a hand on Qrow’s midsection, tenuous and gentle as a feather. “Perfect.”

Qrow grimaced more than he smiled, turning his head to the side and not meeting Clover’s eyes. “It’s really hard to believe you when you say things like that,” he mumbled, the admittance of weakness spilling from his lips despite the fear of being judged.

“Well, you should,” Clover said firmly. Qrow looked up in surprise as Clover’s hand dipped lower, hovering over his lower abdomen. “See this?” he asked, patting the pouch of fat right above Qrow’s hips. Qrow’s expression darkened. “Important. Holds your guts. Very cute.” Clover moved lower, one hand snaking around Qrow’s thigh and gripping the meat of the underside. Clover winked at Qrow as he gave it a firm squeeze, causing the older man to go wide-eyed. “Long, long legs. _Very_ powerful thighs. You’ve got a lot I can _appreciate_ ~” Qrow’s blush began to return, a high whine leaving his throat as Clover bent over him, his hand still cupping Qrow’s upper thigh, skirting dangerously close to his bottom. Clover was grinning now, a mockery of Qrow’s own wolfish smirk. “And, as I’ve been saying, you’ve got cute, chubby baby cheeks.”

And just to prove his point, Clover shortened the distance between them with a kiss to each cheek.

“You really mean it?” Qrow breathed, eyes fluttering closed. Something inside him screamed to fight back, to prove him wrong. But something _stronger_ knew that Clover was right, that Qrow was _safe_ , that he would never be judged despite how much he judged himself. Qrow felt a finger under his chin and he opened his eyes, staring right into Clover’s intense peridot gaze.

“I mean it.”

Qrow couldn’t find it in himself to fight any more, content to just sigh and let his eyes close once more, his lashes dusting his apparently cute, chubby cheeks. Just having Clover be there was enough to fight off the darkness for now. “Fine. I’ll believe you.” Qrow cracked one amaranth eye open, holding up a finger to keep Clover from speaking. “But I’m _not_ a baby.”

Clover, to his credit, took the bait. “Itty bitty birdie baby~” he sang out, sitting back and pulling Qrow out from under him and into his lap, strong muscles coming into play. Qrow really was just too easy to manhandle. He locked his arms around Qrow’s hips, his full smile returning at the baleful look on Qrow’s face. “With _adorable_ pudgy cheeks.”

Qrow frowned at him, his legs spread on either side of Clover’s lap. He twisted his arms around Clover’s neck, meeting the Ace Operative’s eyes with a killer glare. “You’re barely bigger than me,” Qrow said, which was, in fact, the weakest argument he could’ve come up with. But truly, he had no defense at the sparkling smile Clover sent at him, and even Qrow’s icy pout was beginning to melt at Clover’s warmth.

“Oh _really_ now,” Clover teased, leaning his head to the left and resting it on Qrow’s forearm. He brought his arms up from where they rested around Qrow’s hips, mimicking Qrow’s pose by wrapping them about Qrow’s neck in turn. Clover met Qrow’s eyes with a delicious smirk before flexing, the ribbon tied around his left bicep straining against his muscles. “Wanna try that again?”

Qrow bit back a whimper.

“What’s wrong, _baby_?” Clover asked, his right hand leaving Qrow’s neck to cup his cheek once more. He paused, watching Qrow’s face, and at the Huntsman’s tiny nod, began stroking his thumb over the soft skin. “Use your words.~”

“I’m _not_ a fucking baby,” Qrow hissed, flushing pink, before yelping and jumping in Clover’s lap due to Clover’s strong hand connecting with his rear.

Clover grinned at him, now massaging the flesh of Qrow’s freshly-spanked bottom. “Language~” he teased, before his gaze grew far more sultry. Another firm grope followed, accompanied by Qrow turning ever pinker. “Looks like you’re pretty soft down here, too.~”

Qrow whined and ducked his head, his hands falling from Clover’s shoulders to rest in his lap. He pulled at the straps of his bracelet, tongue between his teeth. “Please don’t do that.”

Clover raised his hand back to Qrow’s face, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. “Why not?” Clover asked, expecting the usual. _I don’t like it. We’re not in that stage yet. I’m not comfortable. You’re still an unknown. How dare y_ -

“Because I haven’t been bad.”

Clover’s brain short-circuited, and he faltered as he stared into Qrow’s wide, wine-dark eyes. Something so _innocent_ shone from within, hidden by that delicious smirk he sent a second after, grinning so smug at the flush that spread across Clover’s ears. Clover sucked in a breath, the mental image of Qrow over his knee, whining and kicking and turning such a pretty shade of re -

Clover took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ignoring Qrow’s snickering.

“Right then,” Clover announced, shaking his head and gathering his bearings, pressing his thumbs into Qrow’s cheeks. “I’ll just focus on _this_ pair.” Qrow stuck his tongue out at him in response, and Clover was seized with the near-irresistible urge to kiss him.

Instead, Clover remained in control of himself, beginning to mush about Qrow’s face. He rubbed his thumbs along the underside of Qrow’s jaw, skimming over the stubble on his jawline. There was still a bit of sharpness there, what with most of Qrow’s baby fat being held in the sallow of his cheeks, not on the edges of his face. Clover, using his fingers, smushed Qrow’s cheeks close together, and Qrow pouted up at him with the most darling glare Clover’d seen him give yet. Clover moved Qrow’s cheeks in little circles, next, and -

 _There it was_.

Qrow’d begun giggling again.

 _Good boy_ , Clover wanted to tell him, to shout it from the heavens, but he couldn’t break the flow. He mushed Qrow’s face into a supple smile, and Qrow obligingly closed his eyes, completing the adorable picture with another unashamed giggle. Next, he pinched Qrow’s right cheek, so very gently as to not make the same mistake twice. Qrow showed no signs of stopping him, so Clover gave a few experimental tugs, pulling on Qrow’s face.

Qrow just beamed at him, so he went in full force with the left cheek as well.

“Look at you,” Clover eventually couldn’t help but coo as he switched back to smushing Qrow’s face. Qrow was beginning to turn a lovely shade of red. “You’ve got such a squishy, cute face. Little pudgy cheeks.~” Clover knew he was descending into mere babble, but Qrow responded _so well_ to the praise Clover heaped on him, and well, who was Clover to stop Qrow from _finally_ feeling good about himself?

Qrow was that man, apparently, as he began to squirm out of Clover’s ministrations, his laughter dying down. Clover wrapped a hand around his hip, steadying the Hunter on his lap as the left cupped Qrow’s neck. “Qrow? What’s wrong?”

The happy, flushed look on his face died down as Qrow himself calmed down, his left hand reaching up to rub at his now definitely-sore cheeks. A rueful laugh left him. “I - uh, my face kinda hurts now,” Qrow admitted, before breaking into another chuckle and hanging his head.

“I can fix that,” Clover said with a grin that promised something other than a solution.

Qrow blinked up at him before being tackled back down onto his back, Clover’s Semblance being the only thing that made sure his head landed on the pillows and not the armrest. “Clover -” Qrow began, before squealing as his cheeks were attacked by kisses. “ _Clover_!”

The man in question pulled back with a breathless grin, smiling down at Qrow who had his hands up in surrender and laughter on his lips. “Yes?” Clover asked, running one hand down Qrow’s chest. He wondered if Qrow was ticklish. . .

Qrow’s cheeks darkened with blush as Clover’s hand travelled ever lower. “That does _not_ help,” he said, clearly attempting to look stern as he spoke, but his bright red cheeks made him impossible to take seriously. Which Clover immediately took advantage of by leaning forward and pecking on more kisses. Qrow squealed again and managed to push Clover off, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Clover lost his breath at how _cute_ Qrow’s visage was. Full red cheeks, tears of laughter in the corners of his eyes, his hair mussed up, lips so kissable, all wrapped up with the nice little bow of Qrow’s downright adorable expression. Clover could’ve stared at him throughout an entire Grimm invasion, he was so hopelessly, _helplessly_ enraptured.

Qrow’s Scroll rang.

Broken out of the reverie, Clover jerked into a sitting position with a start as Qrow groaned and tossed his head back, exposing the smooth expanse of his neck. Clover sucked in a breath. For the first time in his life he hated the natural rigor and punctuality that came with being Atlas-employed as Qrow rolled over, grabbing his Scroll off of the coffee table and turning the ringer off.

“Damn it, what does Jimmy want now?” Qrow muttered to himself, swiping open the notification. Clover forced himself to stand and walked back to his bed, taking a deep breath. _Intricate rituals_ , he thought ruefully as he picked up his Scroll. No notification for him from the General. Clover wondered if the pang in his heart was jealousy, relief, or annoyance at Qrow being stolen away.

Qrow stood on his own and yawned with a stretch, the edge of his shirt skirting the hem of his pants. The eyeful of lower back Clover got would fuel his nights for a week. Qrow pocketed his Scroll, slipping it in his breast pocket before turning back to Clover, placing his hands into his trouser pockets. “Jimmy wanted me in his office about five minutes ago,” he said, chuckling, much to Clover’s horror.

“You can’t keep _the General_ waiting,” Clover scolded, briskly walking past Qrow to the other side of his rooms where the kitchen was. If there was one thing Winter hadn’t overstated about Qrow, it was his complete lack of respect for the military’s hierarchy and how downright _scandalous_ Qrow’s attitude toward it was. _Honestly, all of those kids are way out of line_ , Clover thought as he opened up a cupboard, scanning the contents.

“Hey, you’re the one who started this whole thing,” Qrow teased, pointing at his face before leaning over Clover’s counter and watching him work. “Though I probably should head out. Might be important."

“It’s definitely important,” Clover said, grabbing a box of granola bars and plucking one out before shoving the box back in its proper place. He turned back to Qrow and headed toward the door, and Qrow obligingly stood and loped after him, only to pause in confusion as Clover shoved the snack in his hands. “As is this.”

Qrow blinked down at the treat in his hands, mystified. “What?”

“Eat it on the way,” Clover said, his tone brokering no argument. The undercurrent of _you need it_ hid in his firm voice, hid in the tenor of concern.

Qrow blinked again, a startled laugh leaving him as he tried to push it back to Clover. “Honestly, man, I’m not that bad anymore. I’ll be fine.” New embarrassment burned in his cheeks, discomfort shining in his eyes. It was still so _strange_ that someone would care, would be so _brazen_ in looking after his health. Qrow would’ve been insulted, had he not been so touched.

He supposed cutting out the alcohol made him a real sap as opposed to being a bitter jerk.

“At least keep it on you,” Clover amended, not looking for a fight, or to force Qrow into accepting help he clearly wasn’t yet comfortable with. But that didn’t mean he’d stop trying to worm that care into his life. Clover’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Maybe if you like it, it’ll give you a reason to come back.”

Qrow pocketed the granola bar with a fond chuckle and a shake of his head, and Clover internally cheered, doing everything he could not to let it show on his face. Qrow met his eyes with a grin, and all of Clover’s attempts at subtlety went out the window as he blushed. “I need to come back anyways. You barely listened to me explaining what was going on.”

“I remember the tagline,” Clover defended as he opened the door. Qrow stepped into the hallway. “Something about chess and sex?”

Qrow went scarlet again, not bothering to correct him. “Yeah, let’s just go with that,” he mumbled, only to be cut off as Clover leaned over and kissed his smush-swollen cheeks, finally unable to resist the way Qrow looked down at the ground when he grew embarrassed.

It was just so damned _cute_.

“Good luck with the General,” Clover said.

Qrow winked at him before he sauntered down the hall. “Best hope I don’t have any, actually. If I get in trouble, I have another reason to come back.~”

Clover’s brow furrowed before his head snapped up, eyes widening. “You don’t mean -”

But Qrow was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If no-one's gonna baby Qrow it looks like it's gonna have to be me, isn't it.


End file.
